Le Goût de ta Peau
by IdeaLise
Summary: Est-ce que c'est normal d'aimer qu'on lui lèche le cou ? Oui ? Tant mieux. Et maintenant est-ce normal d'aimer qu'un inconnu vous lèche régulièrement le cou sans que vous ne connaissiez son identité ? Oui ? Non ? Ça dépend s'il est beau ? Hmm. Je crois que je vais chercher la réponse tout seul…


Hey, hey !

Comme promit je poste ce tout dernier os de ma série de 10. Et oui, aujourd'hui est le dernier jour. Ce qui signifie donc que je ne posterai pas avant longtemps. Bien-sûr j'ai d'autre projet en cours, donc ne vous inquiétez pas, je reviendrai ! Parlons maintenant de ce dernier texte : plutôt long, 10 mille mots, c'est un PWP. Comme d'habitude c'est un SasuNaru. Et justement, pour ne pas changer, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Je crois que je n'ai rien d'autre à dire.

 ** _Et j'espère Bonne Lecture !_**

* * *

 _ **Résumé :**_

Est-ce que c'est normal d'aimer qu'on lui lèche le cou ? Oui ? Tant mieux. Et maintenant est-ce normal d'aimer qu'un inconnu vous lèche régulièrement le cou sans que vous ne connaissiez son identité ? Oui ? Non ? Ça dépend s'il est beau ? Hmm. Je crois que je vais chercher la réponse tout seul…

* * *

 ** _Le Point Érogène._**

 **C** es derniers temps quelqu'un avait la fâcheuse habitude de lui lécher la nuque… Oui, de lui lécher la nuque. Alors oui, il aurait pu casser la gueule à cette fine langue délicieusement chaude et pointue MAIS -parce qu'il y en a toujours un- il ne savait pas à qui appartenait la dudit langue. Ce qui était particulièrement agaçant il fallait l'avouer.

Que faire alors ? Et bien lui -Naruto Uzumaki, fière Hokage de Konoha- avait comme l'aurait fait tout le monde : rechercher le coupable. Il disait « il » car plusieurs fois l'homme s'était collé à lui et il avait ainsi pu comprendre que c'était un homme, rien de plus bête. Pour en revenir à notre chasse à l'homme, Naruto était à chaque fois obligé d'attendre que le type vienne le lécher -phrase la plus étrange qu'il avait prononcé de toute sa vie- pour essayer de savoir son identité. Malheureusement, l'inconnu s'enfuyait toujours avant qu'il n'ait pu se retourner.

Les seuls indices étaient donc, que c'était un homme et le second indice était que c'était quelqu'un qui le connaissait bien. Peu de personne pouvait se vanter de savoir que son point érogène était le cou. Et cette personne savait cela puisqu'elle l'attaquait toujours à cet endroit.

 ** _Flash-Back._**

 _Naruto s'étira sur sa chaise. Il avait enfin terminé son boulot d'aujourd'hui. Bon, il était 3 heures du matin, mais qu'importe ! Il aimait son travail et travailler tard ne le dérangeait pas, même s'il dormait beaucoup moins ces derniers temps…_

 _Il se leva guilleret de pouvoir rentrer chez-lui, malgré que personne ne l'y attendait, son nouvel appartement lui plaisait. Il s'apprêtait donc à partir quand on le plaqua contre le mur et qu'on lui mit une main sur ses yeux. Et la seconde main de l'inconnu avait entrelacé ses doigts avec les siens. Il le maintenait contre le mur avec son torse et il ne serait pas venu à l'idée dans la tête blonde qu'il aurait pu crier ou bien se défendre. Non, il était bien trop obnubilé par l'humide chaleur que dégageait la langue du curieux personnage. Les sillons qu'elle traçait lui firent perdre la tête, et il se colla à la personne pour plus de chaleur. Il sentit que l'autre répondait et se collait à lui. Il sentit soudainement l'érection dure sur ses fesses et ne put s'empêcher de gémir en sentant la grosseur._

 _L'inconnu dût apprécier le son car il fit un suçon qui fit autant frissonner que haleter Naruto qui crispa ses doigts de plaisir sur la main de l'homme. Il se sentit près à jouir_ -quand il vous disait que c'était son point érogène, il déconnait pas- _mais après lui avoir fait un dernier bisou sur la marque violacée, l'homme s'éloigna, le laissant pantelant et frustré, et avant même qu'il ne puisse se retourner, il sentit qu'il était tout seul dans le bureau et que l'inconnu était parti._

 _Misère ! Il n'arriverait jamais à le choper s'il se laissait déconcentrer à chaque fois…_

 _…_ _Pourvu aussi que l'homme n'ait pas fait une marque trop voyante, parce que sinon il ne donnait pas cher de sa peau, le lendemain, quand tout le monde pourrait la voir et le questionner._

 ** _Flash-Back._**

Bien sûr, ces vœux ne furent pas exaucés et la marque ne disparut qu'après une semaine. Tout le monde se questionna de comment est-ce qu'il l'avait eu et qui le lui avait fait. Il n'avait pas vraiment répondu, frustrant la plupart des curieux, mais lui n'avait jamais été bon menteur alors il préférait en dire le moins possible. Sakura avait hurlé pour savoir quel était le mâle qui lui avait fait ça -il l'avait lâchement ignoré…- et Sasuke et Kakashi avait eu un sourire moqueur et complice à la nouvelle mais n'avaient fait aucun commentaire.

Vous vous demandez sûrement pourquoi il n'en parlait pas, après tout l'union fait la force et il en aurait besoin pour capturer le malotru. Cependant, ça serait vraiment peu flatteur pour lui, qui était censé être l'homme le plus puissant et qui n'arrivait même pas à arrêter un type qui lui léchait le cou (C'est parce que ça en vaut le coup xD) ! Alors non, il ne dirait rien. Et puis, s'il ne voulait rien caché, il avouait que ça lui plaisait aussi de ne pas savoir qui s'était. C'était un peu malsain, il fallait l'avouer mais ça avait aussi le goût de secret, d'interdit et de nouveauté qui lui plaisait beaucoup.

Mais même si cela lui plaisait de ne pas connaître l'identité du type, quelque part ça le frustrait aussi de ne pas savoir. Il était partagé. Il avait aussi un peu peur de savoir qui cela pouvait bien être mais en même temps, il avait peur que l'autre ne fasse que s'amuser avec lui. Bien sûr, c'était un aussi un peu amusant du côté de Naruto, mais lui commençait à attendre presque avec impatience le prochain moment où l'inconnu frapperait.

En somme tout cela l'effrayait autant que c'était plaisant. Et il ne savait presque plus s'il devait essayer de se retourner pendant les assauts, cela faisait trois mois que ce petit jeu durait et il n'arrivait toujours pas à se retourner pour découvrir le mystérieux visage.

« - Naruto, réveilles-toi ! Ta pose est terminée tu dois reprendre le boulot.

\- Mais Shika ! Ca fait à peine trente minutes et je n'ai toujours pas mangé !

\- Si tu mangeais au lieu de dormir peut-être que tu aurais moins faim.

\- J'y peux rien si je suis fatigué…

\- Bosse bien pendant la journée et tu n'auras sûrement plus besoin de rester jusqu'à l'aube pour terminer ton boulot et ainsi avoir ton quota de sommeil.

\- Tu es peut-être un peu trop intransigeant.

\- Et toi, trop flemmard.

\- C'est toi qui dis-ça ?

\- A moins que tu n'entends des voix, oui. Sinon, Naruto je vois bien que te ne me dis pas tout, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Pourquoi tu es tout le temps préoccuper depuis trois mois.

\- Rien. En tout cas c'est personnel.

\- Comme tu veux. Mais maintenant bosse ! Tiens, des papiers en plus à signer.

\- Tortionnaire. »

Le génie ressortit du bureau et Naruto ne put s'empêcher de soupirer. Tout cela commençait à l'épuiser. Il se passa une main sur la figure qui se fit rejoindre par sa jumelle et qui dérivèrent sur ses tempes pour se masser et se détendre. Sentant que cela ne l'aidait pas, il inspira et travailla le reste de la journée.

Tout le monde était parti et lui aussi s'apprêtait à le faire quand, rentrant sans toquer, Sasuke s'avança dans la pièce qui lui servait de bureau. Il ne dit rien, posa simplement le rouleau qui contenait sûrement le rapport de sa mission qu'il venait à peine de terminé. Ensanglanté et encore dans sa tenue d'Anbu, il avait déjà retiré son masque qui révélait toujours le même visage de porcelaine, les même yeux noirs et surtout la même expression stoïque.

Naruto le regarda partir sans qu'un mot ne soit échangé. Il soupira de résignation, triste que le brun ne réagisse pas en sa présence. Il était amoureux de Sasuke s'en était indéniable, mais ce n'était pas réciproque. Il avait un peu perdu espoir, et puis le léchouilleur était arrivé et malgré qu'il aime toujours autant Sasuke, il commençait à apprécier de plus en plus l'inconnu. Ça lui faisait un peu peur car il avait l'impression de trahir les sentiments qu'il avait pour le brun. Il avait aussi des moments de folie, où il imaginait que c'était Sasuke qui l'embrassait dans le cou et non quelqu'un d'autre.

Il se leva de son siège et laissa le rapport du brun sur la table, après tout il pourrait le faire demain. Aujourd'hui, il se sentait juste éreinté. Il prit son manteau sur le siège et s'éloigna du bureau. Après avoir fermé la porte à double tours, il courut rapidement jusqu'à chez-lui qu'il ne prit pas la peine de fermer à clefs. Se déshabillant sommairement, il s'écroula sur son lit et s'endormit comme une masse en essayant de ne surtout pas penser, ça ne lui était jamais bénéfique.

Le lendemain matin, il se réveilla et tapa brusquement sur son réveil qui s'éteint pour le moment, puis toujours somnolant, il se mit sur le côté tout en serrant son oreiller et tournant ainsi hostilement le dos au réveil. Il se rendormait à peine quand le réveil recommença son bruit agaçant et il dut se retourner encore une fois pour l'éteindre se mettant cette fois sur le dos, une main sur le ventre. Il n'eut pas besoin d'une troisième sonnerie pour se lever, car les rayons du soleil qui passait par sa fenêtre ouverte et sans volet avec des rideaux qui se laissaient porter par le vent, s'occupèrent de cette tâche. En grognant, il se souleva du matelas avec difficulté et s'assit sur le rebord pour s'étirer convenablement. Simplement vêtu d'un boxer noir, il l'enleva et le balança dans sa chambre puis nu, il se dirigea vers sa salle-de-bain pour prendre une douche.

Une fois propre, il essuya la buée déposée sur le miroir, les gouttes tombaient et coulaient sur ses épaules et le reste de son corps. Les yeux cernés papillonnèrent une dernière fois, puis il se décida à sortir de la salle-de-bain entouré d'une serviette pour aller voir l'heure et savoir s'il avait le temps de déjeuner -le repas le plus important de la journée !

N'étant pas en retard, il se servit une tasse de café et une tartine beurrée qu'il mangea à la hâte avant d'aller s'habiller de ses éternels même vêtements. Il regarda une dernière fois l'heure -7h45- puis ferma et marcha lentement à la résidence du Hokage, à savoir lui. Il arriva cependant trop rapidement à son goût et constata avec surprise que tout était encore fermé. Surprenant autant qu'étrange. Il fronça les sourcils face aux couloirs anormalement vide de population jusqu'à son bureau qu'il ouvrit, s'attendant presque à une surprise pour il ne savait qu'elle raison. Il fut malgré tout déçu, car non toujours personne à l'horizon.

Il déposa son manteau sur le porte-manteau et s'avança vers l'imposant meuble comme il en avait l'habitude. Rien d'inhabituel… Ah si, cette feuille n'y était pas hier, il en était persuadé ! Bon, et qu'est-ce qu'il disait ce papier…

« Merde ! Gaara vient aujourd'hui, tous les ninjas doit être en train de m'attendre pour le recevoir ! Pitié, qu'il ne soit pas encore arrivé ! »

Heureusement que Shikamaru le connaissait bien ! Car c'était lui qui avait déposé le message qui lui disait de ne pas trop tardé car il se doutait qu'il avait oublié. Il courut sans prendre la peine de récupérer son manteau et créa un clone auquel il confit les clés du bâtiment et ainsi fermer à sa place. Sans plus tarder, il s'en alla à l'entrée du village, et maintenant qu'il se rapprochait il voyait bien une masse grouillant de ninja, quelque fois observée par les villageois curieux.

Naruto s'arrêta à côté de Shikamaru qui lui tendit le manteau et le chapeau traditionnels aux Hokages. Il avait bien entendu les soupirs poussés par tous les ninjas présents à son arrivé. Car oui tous étaient contents qu'il ne soit pas arrivé en retard. Même si techniquement il l'était totalement. Disons, qu'il ne soit _pas trop_ en retard.

Et encore heureux, parce que s'il était arrivé cinq minutes trop tard, il aurait été véritablement en retard car Gaara et toute la clique de Suna arriva précisément cinq minutes plus tard. Lentement mais sûrement on les vit avancer vers eux. Quand enfin, ils parvinrent devant les grandes portes du village caché, tout le cortège s'arrêta pour voir quel serait l'accueil mis en œuvre.

Tout ce passa pourtant très calmement Gaara sortit de son transport et Naruto s'avança vers lui. Ils se prirent dans leurs bras et après s'être séparé, Naruto invita son précieux ami à rentrer dans son territoire. Le cortège reprit sa marche et beaucoup de ninjas étrangers rentrèrent dans Konoha.

Le remue-ménage suivit le troupeau de ninjas du village de la feuille à l'aveugle dans cet environnement inconnu. Peu savait si retrouver et on comptait parmi eux, Temari qui faisait les yeux doux à un certain génie.

La journée rempli de réunion se passa sans anicroche et Naruto invita Gaara à manger dans un restaurent de sushi, à l'étonnement de plus d'un qui s'attendaient à Ichiraku. En vérité, Naruto voulait faire plaisir à son ami qui avait les sushis comme péché mignon. Une fois le repas dégusté, le blond accompagna le roux vers l'appartement qui lui avait été attribué.

Naruto avait été tiraillé toute la soirée de demander conseil à son ami très calme qui, il en était sûr, lui donnerait un précieux conseil. Il se décida finalement à l'arrêter sur le pas de sa porte pour enfin lui demander conseil.

« - Hey, Gaara…

\- Quoi ?

\- Ben, je t'ai pas raconté un truc assez bizarre qui m'arrive ces derniers-temps.

\- Hm.

\- Ben, un mec me… Me lèche… M'embrasse le cou…? Prononça-t-il hésitant.

\- Un quoi ?! Te lèche ?! Attends, répète !

\- Me force pas à répéter ! J'ai déjà assez honte de le dire à quelqu'un.

\- Mais, c'est qui ce mec ?!

\- Bah, c'est ça le problème, je sais pas qui sais.

\- Mais finalement on s'en fout, casse lui la gueule !

\- Mais je n'arrive pas à le choper et puis, tu sais quand on me touche le cou, moi…

\- Ah oui, tu m'avais dis que tu étais sensible à cet endroit. Tiens, j'avais complètement oublié ce truc-là.

\- Hmmoui.

\- Bon t'aimes ça, donc. Sinon t'aurais fait quelque chose.

\- Tu crois ?!

\- J'en suis sûr mais faut que cela soit aussi ton cas.

\- Moi, je n'en sais rien, je suis perdu !

\- Et t'étais pas sensé être amoureux de l'Uchiwa. Dit le rouquin en prononçant le nom de Sasuke d'un ton méprisant.

\- Arrêtes de lui en vouloir.

\- Jamais. Mais revenons plutôt à toi et à tes… Fantasmes qui se réalisent. Ricana le rouquin pour chambrer le blond.

\- Tu te fous ma gueule là.

\- Absolument pas ! Je voulais donc dire avant de me faire couper la parole la question est, qu'est-ce que tu veux toi ?

\- Mais j'en sais rien.

\- Bah réfléchit à ça, et reviens me voir quand tu aurais éclairé tes lanternes toi-même.

\- Tu peux pas me laisser comme ça ! »

Apparemment oui, puisqu'il venait de lui fermer la porte au nez. Charmant ! Des fois, il haïssait ses amis. Marmonnant dans sa barbe de deux jours, il rentra chez-lui, ne réfléchissant même pas, ses pieds faisant le chemin automatiquement. Toujours comme un automate, il rentra chez-lui et posa ses clés dans le petit récipient posé sur le petit meuble à l'entrée prévu à cet effet.

Repensant à son ami, le blond pesta contre lui et ses cachotteries, décida donc de ne pas penser à lui qui lui minait le moral. Soupirant, il se déshabilla sommairement, restant seulement en pantalon par pur flemme de se baisser pour l'enlever. Contrairement à ce qu'il pensait en constatant son état de fatigue, il ne s'endormit pas tout de suite.

Non, Morphée le laissa bien cogiter avant de venir l'endormir. Se retournant, il mira quelques minutes les fins rideaux blancs s'agiter sous le vent de la fenêtre et l'éclat de la lune sur sa chambre. Cette vision l'apaisa quelques secondes, mais rapidement ses pensées raffluèrent à flots, surchauffant son cerveau de question.

À quoi devait-il mettre fin ? L'inconnu ou son Amour à sens unique pour Sasuke ? Mais et s'il ne faisait pas le bon choix ? Après tout, pour l'instant il penchait plus pour Sasuke mais l'inconnu était celui qui tentait quelque chose avec lui. Il ne savait même pas si Sasuke aimait les hommes ! Mais il n'avait jamais été vu avec une fille, cela portait à confusion. Que devait-il faire ? Parce que si ça se trouvait Sasuke lui aussi était amoureux de lui, et comme pour lui, n'osait pas faire le premier pas… Mais pourquoi était-il froid avec lui dans ce cas ? Et puis, rien ne disait qu'il l'aimait, alors ce n'était sûrement pas le cas.

Se frottant le visage d'exaspération, il souffla de frustration, ses doutes persistant toujours. Et avec l'inconnu au moins il était sûr que ses avances seraient rendues. Mais il n'avait pas la certitude s'il se plairait avec lui, la seule information sur lui était qu'il était un ninja vu qu'il sentait un chakra trop réduit pour être identifié mais un chakra quand même. Cela devait aussi être un ninja de Konoha puisqu'il pouvait rentrer sans déclencher les alarmes. Il était aussi très grand et avait de grandes mains. Il fallait aussi exclure les hétéros.

Qui restait-il maintenant ?

Saï ? Non, il est bi, donc ça pourrait être lui mais là il essaye de séduire Ino, donc non.

Sasuke ? Impossible à savoir, même son orientation sexuelle est inconnue… Mais est-ce qu'il a une vie sexuelle déjà ?

Neji ? Oui, il lui semblait rassembler tous les critères.

 ** _Flash-Back._**

 _« - Naruto ! Naruto !_

\- _Quoi, Sakura ?_

\- _Tu sais pas ce que je viens d'apprendre !_

\- _Non, mais dépêches-toi, j'ai encore une bonne dizaine de dossiers, et j'aimerai rentrer chez-moi avant minuit._

\- _Promis je fais vite._

\- _J'ai appris que quelqu'un de nos amis était amoureux._

\- _Hmm. Et en quoi cela devrait-il m'intéresser ?_

\- _Parce que techniquement cela te concerne._

\- _Sakura, vraiment je n'ai pas le temps, abrège !_

\- _Rabat-joie, marmonna-t-elle. Neji est amoureux !_

\- _Neji ?! LE Neji ?!_

\- _T'en connais beaucoup, parce que moi non._

\- _Mais de qui ?_

\- _Ah, je vois que ça t'intéresse maintenant ! Je te dirais pas ! Je ne dirais seulement que cela te concerne indirectement ! »_

 ** _Flash-Back._**

Il se redressa d'un coup sec sur son matelas. Mais si ça se trouvait, c'était de lui qu'elle parlait ! Neji, amoureux de lui… Impossible ! Et pourtant, il réunissait toutes les conditions et cette conversation encourageait grandement ses doutes ! Mais il ne pourrait jamais le regarder en face ! Il avait gémi devant lui ! Il se prit le visage entre les mains et gémi piteusement.

En tout cas, il ne devait pas perdre espoir, il n'était pas totalement certain que c'était Neji son inconnu. Il devait donc vérifier demain. Comment ? Bonne question, il verrait sur le coup. La fatigue le rattrapa soudainement et engourdit son corps qui se laissa tomber en arrière. Sur le dos, le fameux Morphée arriva enfin et le transporta aux pays des songes.

Le lendemain, totalement groggy, il arriva à se convaincre de se lever à la première sonnerie de son réveil. L'éteignant, il se leva et lentement, ramassa tout le linge sale amassé par terre et le porta dans le panier de la buanderie. Il se déshabilla aussi et mit les vêtements sales dans le panier. Repartant vers la douche, il se dit que cela faisait un petit moment que l'inconnu n'avait pas frappé. Haussant les épaules, il sortit rapidement tout propre. Et s'habilla promptement puis partit tout de suite après n'ayant pas faim.

Marchant dans les rues, il répondit au salut de tous avec un sourire bienveillant. Son sourire se fana, quand il vit Sasuke en kimono noir portant l'éventail, le fixait puis partir en l'ignorant. Naruto baissa le visage, une mine affecté sur le visage. Se reprenant, il répondit aux salutations, un peu moins enjoué.

Des hochements de têtes furent les seuls salutations des ninjas de la résidence du Hokage car trop pressés. Quand il aperçut Neji, il traça rapidement sans le regarder, ayant trop honte pour ne serait-ce que le regarder en face. Il arriva rapidement à son bureau où le Kazekage l'attendait. Parlant très peu, le Kazekage regardait un peu les affaires lié aux deux villages qu'il fallait régler d'urgence. Ils y travaillèrent toue la matinée sous les plaintes affamées de Naruto.

À midi tapante, Naruto était déjà sur le pas de la porte et attendait que Gaara finisse de signer une mission. Toujours calmement, il se laissa tirer par le blond jusqu'à Ichiraku, c'était au tour du roux de faire plaisir au blond et de manger son plat favori.

S'installant, le chef demanda seulement à Gaara ce qu'il voulait et sa commande apprise il commença à préparer deux bols de ramen au porc. Pendant ce temps-là, une personne masculine entra dans le restaurent. Devinez qui c'était.

« - Oh bonjour Neji-san.

\- Bonjour, Kazekage-sama, s'inclina le brun. Naruto. Le salua-t-il aussi.

\- Arrêtes de m'appeler comme ça. Veux-tu te joindre à nous ? Proposa le roux.

\- Si je peux. Demanda Neji en attendant l'accord de Naruto qui se sentit au pied du mur.

\- … Oui, bien-sûr, articula-t-il avec difficulté, baissant rapidement les yeux, ne voulant même pas penser que c'était peut-être son voisin de table qui lui léchouillait le cou.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous prendrez, Hyūga-san ? Demanda le restaurateur. »

Une conversation débuta entre le roux et le brun, laissant le blond dans ses pensées. Il se sentait d'ailleurs un peu en trop, au milieu des deux qui semblaient en plein débat. Les ramen arrivèrent en même temps pour les trois et ils commencèrent à déguster avec appétit.

Toujours dans ses pensées, Naruto n'écoutait particulièrement pas. Puis comme sortant de sa transe, il arriva dans la conversation comme une fleur.

« - Neji ? Dit-il en lui coupant la parole à Gaara.

\- Oui ? S'étonna le brun.

\- Tu préfères qu'on te lèche où pendant les préliminaires ? »

Cela faisait longtemps que Teuchi n'avait plus eu un silence aussi épais dans son restaurant. C'était toujours aussi gênant. Gaara écarquilla les yeux de surprise durant ce moment de flottement où personne ne parlait, même les mouches avaient arrêté de voler, chacun tendait l'oreille pour entendre la réponse du Hyūga qui bien que désarçonné et ayant cligné des yeux plusieurs fois tout en regardant le blond avec effarement, répondit tout de même, pas très sûr de ce qu'il devait répondre.

« - … Euh… Le cou... Je pense… Pourquoi ?

\- Oh pour rien, juste pour savoir.

\- Et tu demandes souvent ce genre de questions à des gens ?

\- Non, mais changeons de sujet. Du coup Gaara, ça avance de ton côté avec Temari ?

\- On peut dire ça, j'ai réussi à lui faire avouer qu'il lui plaisait.

\- Naruto, Kazekage-sama, je pense qu'il est temps que je m'en aille, je sens le regard de tout le monde sur ma nuque et c'est particulièrement dérangeant. Sur ce !

\- N'oublies de venir me voir au bureau pour que je te donne ta prochaine mission ! »

Ils le regardèrent disparaître au coin de la rue, et se retournèrent pour continuer la conversation, regardant le roux l'épier sans retenu, il lui posa une question qui à coup sûr le gênerait.

« - Dis-moi, Gaara, tu ne m'avais pas promis quelque chose la dernière fois qu'on s'est vu ?

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler.

\- Allez Gaara ! Crache le morceau !

\- Non.

\- Mais tu m'avais promis de me dire qui c'était si je t'aidais à caser Temari avec Shika !

\- … Je refuse, tu ne sais pas garder un secret.

\- Fallait-y penser avant, au lieu de marchander avec moi. Ça ferait mauvais genre si je lançais la rumeur que la Kazekage est un homme qui ne tient pas parole.

\- Tu ne lancerais jamais de rumeur, soyons sérieux.

\- Gaara, c'est toi qui m'invite à manger, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui, quel rapport. Demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Tu sais que je peux manger beaucoup, et que ça revient toujours très cher ?

\- Ok, j'espère que t'as une bonne ouïe parce que je ne te le dirais qu'une seule fois et en chuchotant.

\- Accouche.

\- Hyūga.

\- Hinata ?! Chuchota-t-il étonné.

\- … T'es con, ou tu le fais exprès ? Gronda Gaara après un léger instant en fronçant les sourcils. C'est Neji.

\- Excuses-moi de ne pas avoir deviné tout de suite les sentiments de monsieur ! Non vraiment ! Dit le blond d'un sarcastique et insolent.

\- Si tu réfléchissais un peu aussi. Bon partons avant que tu ne décides sur un coup de tête de prendre un deuxième bol.

La conversation s'arrêta et ils marchèrent vers le bureau du blond en silence et lentement pour digérer. Naruto dans ses pensées, se souvint que Neji était forcément l'Inconnu, mais Gaara aimait Neji. Donc Gaara venait de le mettre au pied du mur et de techniquement l'aider à trouver le choix à faire. Il allait attraper Neji en tant qu'Inconnu et le dirait que ce n'est plus possible. Voilà comme ça, il serait encore plus seul… Mais bon, c'est la vie, comme dirais Kakashi quand il était -encore- en retard.

Il fallait juste se montrer patient jusqu'à ce que Neji passe à l'attaque. Et il espérait que cela viendrait le plus tôt possible parce qu'il se sentait dans une situation particulièrement gênante avec son ami roux. Il soupira discrètement. Relevant la tête au grognement mécontent de Gaara et l'interrogea du regard. D'un signe de tête tout en gardant ses yeux plissés, il lui montra un jeune homme bien connu.

Sasuke. Il était entouré d'une ribambelle de jeunes filles qui piaillaient et gesticulaient autour de lui -lui, jaloux ?! Non !-. Mais les dépassant toutes d'au moins deux têtes, le brun put aisément fixer Gaara en chien de faïence, ce que son ami lui rendait bien.

Avançant encore plus lentement, aucun des deux ne se quittaient du regard, cherchant à montrer qui avait l'ascendant sur l'autre. Gaara et lui finirent par le dépasser, et le roux grogna une dernière fois pour la forme à quel point il détestait cet Uchiwa qui menait le blond par le bout du nez. Naruto ricana mais en son for intérieur se dit que ce n'était pas totalement faux, tout de même.

Arrivant au bâtiment du Hokage, ils se séparèrent, Gaara car il avait un jour de libre et Naruto qui devait s'occuper des ninjas du village. Se saluant et se dirent au revoir jusqu'au lendemain matin, ils retournèrent vaquer à leurs occupations diverses.

Assit devant son bureau, il soupira devant la masse de paperasse qui l'attendait. Des fois il se demandait si ce travail était fait pour lui qui aimait tant se battre mais devait rester là pour gérer des papiers. Soupirant une dernière fois de lassitude, il se dit que plus vite se serait terminé, plus vite il pourrait aller dormir.

Passant la journée à s'occuper des rapports et des missions, il n'eut rien d'extraordinaire dans la journée. Enfin, sans compter le moment doublement gênant pour Naruto au moment de remettre la mission de Neji qui devait partir dans quelques jours pour une mission des plus banales. Ne voyant plus de papier sur son bureau, il laissa ses épaules se détendre avec joie, roulant les muscles de son cou qui, à force d'être penché, lui avaient donné un torticolis. Il retourna son siège pour examiner le village plongé dans un coucher de soleil, fronçant les sourcils éblouit par ce-dernier. Il laissa sa tête se pencher sur le dossier du siège et sans même qu'il ne s'en rende compte, ses yeux se fermèrent tous seuls, toujours plongé dans ses pensées.

Un bruit résonna à ses côtés, le réveillant en sursaut, ses yeux s'ouvrant sur le visage fermé de l'ancien Nukenin. Les membres crispés par l'adrénaline se relâchèrent et après avoir fermé les yeux de fatigue, il les rouvrit et fixa Sasuke qui ne cilla pas et intensifia même son regard. Plongeant chacun dans la couleur atténuée des yeux de leur opposant, ils ne clignèrent des paupières à aucun moment.

Chacun attendant que l'autre cède, chacun voulait avoir l'ascendant sur l'autre, chacun voulait être le plus fort. Sasuke finit par siffler d'agacement et se pencha vers le blond, bien trop près pour ce-dernier qui ne dit cependant rien de sa gêne.

« - Quand est-ce que j'aurai ma mission ?

\- Quand tu auras guéri de tes blessures.

\- Je n'aime pas être ici, je veux aller en mission.

\- On n'a pas toujours ce que l'on veut dans la vie, et en ce moment c'est ton cas.

\- Mais je ne veux pas rester.

\- Si tu ne voulais pas être ici, il ne fallait pas revenir.

\- Plus facile à dire qu'à faire, quand quelqu'un que je ne nommerais pas mais qui est présente dans cette pièce, n'avait pas tout fait pour me ramener.

\- Désolé d'avoir pensé que c'était ici ta place.

\- Encore une fois, tu pensais mal.

\- Tu aurais très bien pu partir ! Tu n'as rien fait pour t'échapper, alors ne rejette pas tous les tords sur moi ! Grogna Naruto en se relevant face au brun, l'obligeant à se reculer.

\- Je n'avais pas de raison de m'échapper.

\- Tu vois tu te contredis, tu ne veux pas rester mais tu ne fais rien pour partir !

\- À ton avis pourquoi je reste ?! Siffla le brun, exaspéré par le ton de son supérieur.

\- J'en sais rien, c'est à toi de me le dire, je te signale !

\- … Laisses tomber.

\- Si tu esquives à chaque confrontation, comment veux-tu que je devine ce que tu essayes de me dire !

\- Je sais pas moi, cherches. Dit le brun sans se retourner. »

Naruto jura dans sa barbe et serra fortement ses poings. Grommelant contre son ami qui le repoussait sans même le savoir, il prit sèchement sa veste et partit en fermant rapidement, trop énervé pour réfléchir à ce qu'il faisait. Rentrant chez-lui, il claqua rudement la porte d'entrée, réveillant sûrement un ou deux voisins mais il s'en fichait, ruminant toujours contre son rival –préféré, il fallait l'avouer-, il se prit un verre d'eau froide qu'il but en deux gorgées mais s'empêcha de le casser malgré la fureur qui le parcourait.

Il ne comprenait pas lui-même pourquoi est-ce qu'il était aussi énervé. Il savait que Sasuke ne se plaisait pas particulièrement à Konoha et il savait que le brun se forçait à rester pour une raison obscure, qu'il devait EN PLUS DEVINER TOUT SEUL ! Ouais, il se souvenait pourquoi il était énervé… C'était quand même dingue d'être aussi renfermé ! Il voulait qu'il cherche, hein ?! Mais par où, déjà ? C'était facile pour lui, il savait la réponse !

« - Rhaaa, tu me fais chier même quand t'es pas là ! »

Partant se prendre une douche froide pour se calmer, il n'y resta pas longtemps. Primo, parce qu'il était toujours en colère, deuzio, parce que la douche froide, ça va bien deux minutes, pas plus. Pas qu'il avait froid mais presque. Se couchant rapidement, il se força à ne penser à rien, sans succès. Il avait essayé de compter les moutons, sans réussite. Les moutons avaient tendances d'au lieu bêlé, faire le rire moqueur de Sasuke, ce qui était particulièrement perturbant à imaginer et à entendre.

Ne connaissant pas d'autre moyen de dormir, il préféra laisser ses pensées vagabonder autres part plutôt que de se les retreindre. Gémissant de fatigue en pensant au programme qu'il devait faire pour l'examen de Chūnin, il se dit que c'était une bonne façon de se vider l'esprit. Après tout, quoi de mieux que du travail pour s'endormir ? Ouais, en fait, rien que d'imaginer y réfléchir cela l'épuisait. Il y réfléchirait demain. Sasuke aussi attendrait demain.

Il somnola quelques secondes en plus, puis mit ses écouteurs sur un lecteur audio, et écouta sa musique jusqu'à s'endormir, le son toujours dans les oreilles. Il gémit légèrement de lassitude et entendant son réveil sonner, puis l'éteignit en tendant son bras engourdi de fatigue. Il entendit un léger bourdonnement et fronça des sourcils tout en se décalant, sentant quelque chose s'enfoncer entre lui et son ventre. Tirant sur l'objet, il grogna en voyant son lecteur audio être presque totalement déchargé et le brancha après l'avoir éteint. Le posant sur sa table de nuit, il remonta ses couvertures jusqu'à son cou et enfonça sa tête dans son coussin. Essayant de grappiller quelques minutes en plus, il ferma les paupières, mais le sommeil ne vint pas et après un soupir, il se leva et alla prendre sa douche. Parfois, sa routine l'exaspérait.

Une fois rentré dans son bureau avec de grosses poches, il ne se rappela de sa conversation avec le brun qu'à sa vue et celle de Kakashi. Ils parlèrent un peu des missions possibles. Et comme pour se venger de Sasuke, il lui attribua la garde pendant quelques jours d'une équipe de Genin particulièrement pénible, à la recherche de divers animaux d'un zoo dont le Senseï était en dépression. Il avait bien vu la grimace que l'Uchiwa avait faite mais ne se permit de sourire de sadisme que quand il eut le dos tourné sous le haussement de sourcil du Kakashi. Il parla plus sérieusement avec son ainé, et lui confia une mission particulièrement ardue pour l'Anbu. Il lui donna aussi l'ordre d'emmener Iruka avec lui, puisque ce dernier voulait entrer chez les Anbus. Il fit semblant de ne pas avoir vu le sourire vicieux de son ainé, ni de la petite voix qui lui disait que c'était de la trahison pour son père adoptif. En même temps, un petit coup de pouce pour aider Kakashi ne pouvait pas faire de mal, si ?

Gaara le rejoint un peu plus tard et avait les joues étonnamment rougies. Naruto ne posa pas de question, mais le regard interrogatif et soupçonneux suffit à faire comprendre sa curiosité sur cet étrange détail au roux. Les rougeurs disparurent cependant rapidement et Naruto en bonne tête de linotte les oublia tout aussi rapidement.

Ils n'eurent pas le temps de manger, et travaillèrent jusqu'à très tard, car c'était leur dernier jour pour régler tous les problèmes politiques entre leurs deux pays. Gaara partait le lendemain matin, très tôt, et ils prirent aussi le temps de plaisanter pour ne pas gâcher leurs rares moments ensembles. La conversation dériva facilement sur l'Inconnu du Naruto, qui se statufia et n'osa plus regarder le roux dans les yeux, honteux. Ce-dernier voulut lui faire cracher le morceau mais finit par abandonner et changea de sujet, auquel le blond répondit avec plus d'entrain.

Un énième bâillement d'ennui de la part du Kazekage fit sourire le blond qui lui dit d'aller se coucher, et qu'il s'occupait du reste. Le rouquin accepta sachant très bien que la seule occupation que son cerveau pouvait endurer se trouvait loin d'être des papiers à l'aspect interminable. Faisant un dernier signe à son ami partit sans demander son reste, Naruto, lui resta une heure, ou bien peut-être deux, il ne savait plus. En tout cas, il se savait entièrement seul, personne ne serait assez fou pour venir à… à 1h42 du mat', enfin si ses yeux arrivaient correctement à déchiffrer les aiguilles de sa montre. S'étirant, il sentit ses dernières forces le lâcher d'épuisement, des larmes aux coins des yeux à force de bâiller.

Il se leva au ralentit à l'aide de ses mains posées à plat sur son bureau pour se surélever. Il se sentit être brusquement tiré en arrière et être retourné pendant sa chute, de sorte à ce qu'il soit face au sol. Atterrissant pourtant avec douceur sur le sol, on le chevaucha et maintint ses mains au-dessus de sa tête. Remuant le reste du corps pour pouvoir se dégager, plus du tout endormi, il s'immobilisa en sentant l'autre rapproché son corps du sien. Son souffle se bloqua en sentant celui de son opposant contre sa nuque découverte. Une langue mutine caressa voluptueusement la colonne vertébrale du bout du muscle. Le sillon chaud aussitôt refroidit par le courant d'air, faisait frissonner le blond de plaisir. La tête maintenant sur le côté pour pouvoir respirer, il avait les yeux fermés et se laissait aller à la langue câline qui était maintenant accompagnée de dents qui mordillaient la fine peau. La bouche descendit vers la base du cou et s'enfonça ainsi que le nez dans le col noir du blond.

Le blond laissa un gémissement retentir dans la pièce close qui fut récompensé par un baiser sur la joue et il crut presque distinguer une sorte de bourdonnement se rapprocher du ronronnement. Le baiser eut un effet inverse sur lui : au lieu de l'exciter un peu plus, cela lui fit l'effet d'une douche froide. C'était Neji. L'homme dont son meilleur était amoureux ! Il ne pouvait décemment pas se laisser faire ! Se débattant cette fois avec force, il surprit l'homme au-dessus de lui, qui ne tenta pas la queue du diable et préféra partir rapidement.

Loin d'avoir dit son dernier mot, le blond partit pour la première fois à sa poursuite. Pour dire une bonne fois pour toute à Neji qu'il ne pouvait plus continuer ainsi. Mais surtout savoir si c'était vraiment Neji. La silhouette masculine et élancée était dos à lui et avait plusieurs mètres d'avance. C'était un ninja de Konoha, puisqu'il savait exactement dans quelle rue passer pour se mettre encore plus en avance. Malheureusement pour lui, Naruto connaissait encore mieux Konoha. Il passa dans le chemin opposé du carrefour que l'homme avait emprunté. Il monta sur les toits pour pouvoir le voir de loin et sourit, content de lui en voyant l'homme suivre le chemin qu'il avait imaginé qu'il prendrait. Courant encore plus rapidement, il prit par surprise l'homme en lui sautant dessus pendant qu'il sautait sur un toit de la rue en face.

Toujours collés-serrés, ils roulèrent-boulèrent jusqu'à bout du toit plat dont le rebord tapa fortement contre leur dos. Essoufflé, Naruto réussit cependant à clouer son adversaire au sol, l'emprisonnant de ses jambes, étant assis sur son bassin. Il maintenait les mains de l'individu aux côtés de sa tête, et attendait de reprendre convenablement sa respiration, il en profita involontairement pour détailler le torse musclé qui se soulevait de façon irrégulière, la respiration tout aussi hachée que lui.

L'homme essaya de se dégager et sembla paniqué mais Naruto tint bon et le maintint au sol avec force. L'adrénaline s'estompait petit à petit et Naruto bien décidé à découvrir enfin l'identité de son « agresseur ». Et il espérait vraiment que ce ne soit pas Neji, mais en même temps espérait un peu que ce soit lui pour dire qu'il avait eu raison. Il espérait quand même plus que ce ne soit pas son ami. Rassemblant les deux mains pâles pour les tenir que d'une seule main. Il y passa bien cinq minutes car l'homme ne voulait clairement pas lui faciliter la tâche et bandait fortement les muscles pour lutter.

Une fois fait, de sa main libre il l'avança vers le visage qui tentait de s'éloigner. L'esprit paniquant un peu, et le ventre se tordant de nervosité, il écarquillait les yeux pour ne pas louper le visage. Le fin masque d'Anbu qui lui était inconnu se leva avec lenteur tellement il tremblait des doigts. Il eut une pensé fugace de quand est-ce que l'homme l'avait remis, car il ne pouvait décemment pas le toucher avec sa bouche en portant le masque. Il ouvrit la bouche de surprise, laissa tomber le masque sur le sol et se releva légèrement pour laisser l'homme se redresser.

« - Sasuke… ?!

\- C'est que maintenant que tu devines ? Murmura-t-il, assit face de lui.

\- Mais… ?! Je croyais que c'était Neji !

\- Le Hyūga ?! Plissa-t-il l'œil de dédain.

\- Bah quoi ?

\- Je ne préfère même pas argumenter du pourquoi du comment.

\- Mais pourquoi, Sasuke ?

\- Pourquoi quoi ?

\- Arrêtes ça et réponds, répliqua Naruto qui commençait à être agacé du brun en le voyant hausser les épaules d'indifférence.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ?

\- Bah déjà pourquoi tu me léchais le cou. Chacun détourna le regard à la phrase et rougit, un peu gêné par la situation.

\- C'est Kakashi qui m'a conseillé de le faire.

\- Tu parles de « ça » avec Kakashi ?! Frissonna-t-il de dégout en s'imaginant le faire à la place du brun.

\- Il est ce qui représente le plus une figure paternelle, alors pourquoi pas. Il m'a donc conseillé de trouver ton point faible. Que c'était comme ça qu'il avait eu Iruka-Senseï et-

\- Ne dis rien de plus ! Je t'en supplie, ne me gâche pas la vision d'Iruka-Senseï ! Dit furieusement le blond en se bouchant les oreilles et en fermant les yeux comme un enfant, ce qu'il arrêta rapidement en comprenant que le brun ne dirait rien.

\- Hm.

\- Mais pourquoi tu as été voir Kakashi ? Il haussa un sourcil en voyant le brun fuir son regard et marmonner.

\- Tu t'en doutes bien, non ?

\- Attends ! Tu veux dire que depuis tout ce temps, tu m'ai- ! Tu es amou- ! »

Il était prêt à mordre la main du brun rougissant qu'il lui avait sauté dessus pour l'empêcher à chaque fois de finir sa phrase. Plaqué au sol, une main sur la bouche, il plissa les yeux en une menace silencieuse puis il ricana contre la paume en voyant le visage rouge au-dessus de lui. C'était qu'il était timide l'Uchiwa quand on parlait de sentiment. Le fusillant du regard, il augmenta le rire moqueur du blond qui d'un coup de bassin retourna la situation et bien que ce ne fut pas nécessaire, il plaqua aussi sa main sur la bouche rose. La sienne désormais libre, elle étalait un sourire mi-joyeux-mi-malicieux.

« - Tu m'aime, c'est ça ! Hein, Sa~su~ke ? Parce que moi en tout cas, je suis amoureux de toi, il fixa les yeux écarquillés du brun. Et rajouta juste pour le plaisir et avec un peu de rancune. Je sais, c'est étrange puisque tu n'as fait presque que m'ignorer depuis ton arrivé au village, le brun le regarda avec un regard sérieux qui le fit frissonner avec de lui enlever sa main délicatement de sa bouche.

\- Je sais, mais je pensais que tu ne m'aimerais jamais, alors je me suis éloigné le plus possible. Et puis Kakashi m'a proposé de… de… Enfin, tu vois ce que je veux dire ! Et puis comme tu semblais bien apprécier.

\- Je croyais que c'était toi qui avait été voir Kakashi.

\- Pas au début, il est venu me voir de but en blanc, et tu me connais.

\- Tu l'as envoyé chier.

\- … Ouais. Puis après j'ai ravalé ma fierté et je suis retourné le voir. Et après, il m'a dit de trouver ton point faible et je savais que c'était le cou, donc…

\- Ouais, je connais la suite.

\- C'est vrai Naruto ? Dit-il avec un regard brillant.

\- De quoi ? Fronça-t-il les sourcils.

\- Tu m'aimes ?

\- Bah oui. Mais et toi, Sasuke ? Demanda-t-il malicieusement.

\- Je… Ouais.

\- Pourquoi tu ne me dis pas la phrase entière ? Moi, je l'ai bien dis. »

Le brun resta silencieux contre les dalles froides et évita ses yeux bleus. Le blond se releva, un peu déçut mais il savait que le brun avait déjà fait de son mieux. Il l'aida à se relever et lui plaqua un bisou sur la joue, faisant rougir le brun. Il se détourna de lui, quand même content d'avoir réglé cette histoire et surtout que ce n'était pas Neji ! Il sourit légèrement en se disant que même si le brun ne l'avait pas dit, son amour n'était plus à sens unique. S'apprêtant à sauter du toit, il se fit pourtant attraper le bras et re-plaquer contre le torse plus grand et large de Sasuke.

Le brun colla son nez dans son cou, pendant que lui étouffait presque dans le tee-shirt noir du brun. Bien que ce-dernier sentait bon, mourir asphyxié ne le tentait pas. Il chercha à se dégager, et quand il y parvint, il prit une énorme bouffée d'air. Le brun le regarda et se repencha tout en lui tirant doucement les cheveux, découvrant sa gorge. Le brun grignota la peau dorée sous le soupire du blond.

« - J'ai attendu trop longtemps à me frustrer en seulement te caressant. Tu es à moi, maintenant.

\- À t'entendre, tu en doutais. Rétorqua-t-il malicieux. »

Sasuke répondit à son sourire bien que Naruto voyait qu'il était un peu vexé. Le brun se pencha lentement vers-lui comme pour le faire languir et s'arrêta juste devant les lèvres du blond. Ce-dernier sentit son sourire s'agrandir quand une idée qui lui sembla lumineuse fleura dans son esprit. Il se recula suivit de l'étonnement du brun puis d'un coup, plaqua le brun contre lui et le baissa un peu pour permettre à sa bouche d'atteindre son oreille.

« - Attrapes-moi. Souffla-t-il d'humeur joueuse.

\- Naruto. Grinça Sasuke, comme toujours impatient quand il voulait quelque chose, surtout quand il pensait que cela lui revenait de droit. »

Naruto s'arracha des bras pâles qui se refermaient sur lui comme un délicieux piège pourtant trop lents pour l'empêcher de faire son malin. Il se sauva loin de son futur amant en éclatant de rire en repensant à la tête énervée de Sasuke. Il s'en souviendrait encore longtemps. Courant comme un fou, il ralentit pour laisser le brun le rattraper. Sasuke le coinça contre un mur, malmenant un peu son dos. Naruto sourit, quelque peu excité. Il se laissa plaquer contre le mur et répondit avec fougue au baiser passionné. Manquant de souffle, ils se séparèrent. Le souffle court, le blond sourit de façon canaille, ce qui ne plut pas trop à Sasuke –même s'il trouvait que cela donnait un certain charme au blond. Naruto avança son visage et se permit de lécher ses lèvres tout en pressant leurs entre-jambes. Ils gémirent de concert puis le moustachu se reprit et disparut, ne laissant que de la fumée. Sasuke s'écroula sur le mur de la ruelle sombre et grogna de mécontentement, encore plus quand il entendit le ricanement bien connu en-dessus de sa tête. Levant cette-dernière, il plissa les yeux dangereusement et sauta agilement sur le blond posté sur le toit qui l'évita tout aussi agilement.

Riant toujours, il semblait illuminé. Le début d'agacement de Sasuke fondu face à cet homme ensoleillé. Le blond remarqua pourtant que le brun ne s'amusait pas autant que lui, et il lui tendit la main avec un sourire engageant pour lui signifier que son jeu était terminé. Sasuke s'approcha, méfiant, il tendit sa main vers le blond qui ne put s'empêcher de continuer à la taquiner en enlevant sa main au dernier moment. Il rit de bon cœur en voyant presque une veine pulser sur le front laiteux. Et cette fois, ce fut lui, qui lui prit la main revenue le long du corps pour l'attirer vers-lui. Sasuke ne chercha pas à se soustraire mais Naruto voyait qu'il se retenait à grand peine de lui sortir une vacherie. Faisant fi de la moue dédaigneuse qu'il avait lui-même engendré, il bécota la joue du brun tendrement. Puis l'autre, il lâcha enfin la main du brun toujours emprisonnée dans la sienne et vint encadrer de ses deux mains le visage blanc sans le quitter des yeux. Les fermants, il l'embrassa délicatement du bout des lèvres.

Sasuke répondit timidement au baiser, méfiant quant à cette soudaine bonne volonté de la part du blond, mais finit par y répondre totalement, se laissant submerger par le sentiment de contentement de l'avoir enfin. Il lâcha la main de Naruto, et vint plutôt entourer sa taille pour le coller à lui. Naruto eut un léger sourire contre ses lèvres, penchant la tête pour approfondir l'échange. Le blond vint aussi se mettre sur la pointe des pieds pour être bien en face du brun et il se colla à lui, donnant l'impression de vouloir se fondre en lui, ce qui ne déplaisait pas au brun.

Naruto s'arracha tout de même des lèvres rosées pour pouvoir respirer faisant grogner le brun et le faire sourire. Sasuke fronça les sourcils, Naruto commençait à vraiment chercher la bagarre, non ? Dommage quand l'opposant savait le point faible de l'autre… Sasuke ne chercha pas plus loin, son esprit vengeur parlant pour lui, ce qui inquiéta le blond qui voyait bien la malice brillé dans les yeux noirs. Il essaya de se soustraire du bras qui le piégeait mais trop tard, il s'y était jeté dedans de son plein gré. L'autre bras valide de Sasuke se souleva et jusqu'aux cheveux blonds tout en frôlant le corps un peu plus petit que lui en passant. Il tira les épis avec un peu de force, voulant faire plier la nuque dorée, ce qu'il réussit avec succès.

Se penchant vers la proie avec un délicieux sourire fier, il sortit sa langue doucement, ne lâchant pas du regard Naruto, qui n'essayait pas de se dégager comme perdu dans les yeux d'encre. Sasuke goûta d'abord du bout de son muscle la peau caramel, puis raffermissant sa prise sur les cheveux et la taille, il appuya plus franchement avec sa langue, rajoutant aussi les dents blanches. Un soupir sortit immédiatement de la bouche du blond qui plissait lentement les yeux de plaisir. Accentuant les lèches sur la pomme d'Adam, Sasuke avait aussi profité pour monter sa main sous le tee-shirt du blond, appréciant la chaleur se répandre sur sa main à sa juste valeur. Sa bouche partit grignoter un peu plus haut, se dirigeant un peu à côté du menton, puis longeant la mâchoire carré puis s'arrêta un instant sur la peau fine sous l'oreille qu'il mordilla puis suça légèrement mais avec application, laissant bien entendu une marque rosâtre un peu mauve par endroit. Fier de lui et de la respiration un peu saccadée ainsi que des gémissements langoureux qu'il pouvait entendre.

Il ne s'arrête pas en s'y bon chemin, et laissa un sillon brûlant le long du cou, jusqu'à sa base. Et son nez qui était à la racine des cheveux, inspira l'odeur fruitée du shampooing. Il continua à malmener la peau avec plaisir, desserrant un peu ses prises pour mieux sentir Naruto se tortiller entre ses bras, autant d'inconfort que de plaisir. Les yeux vitreux, le blond murmura son prénom, le faisant se redresser. Il eut un rictus en voyant la peau se couvrir de chair de poule en constatant le manque de chaleur. Sa main toujours contre la peau nue du dos de Naruto, il continua à tracer des sillons sur les muscles mais enleva finalement sa main du tee-shirt et lâcha la tête du blond qui s'accrocha à lui, légèrement perdu. Le blond finit par se reculer, et le brun le laissa faire, l'ego gonflé de savoir que s'était lui qui l'avait mis dans cet état. Le moustachu ferma les yeux, puis les rouvrit, près à parler.

« - Sasuke.

\- Quoi Naruto ?

\- Attend un peu.

\- Ça fait si longtemps que j'attends. Ça ne sera pas possible Naruto. Ce soir, tu es à moi, le froncement de sourcils du brun ainsi que sa voix soit devenue plus rauque à sa dernière phrase fit sourire le blond.

\- Je n'ai pas dit le contraire, je te demande juste d'attendre un peu.

\- Arrête de sourire comme ça.

\- Sinon quoi ?

\- Tu cherches vraiment, tu le sais ça ?

\- Tu peux parler. »

La lueur dans ses yeux bleus, hurlait que oui il savait qu'il jouait avec le feu, il en était conscient et qu'il le faisait même avec joie. Sasuke, secoua la tête de dépit face à tant d'insouciance mais il finit par hausser les épaules et se dit que Naruto lui plaisait comme ça : tête brulée.

Le brun se rapprocha de Naruto et l'amena à se coucher sur le sol. Le blond se laissa faire, aimant aussi un peu la douceur de leurs échanges. Naruto croisa son regard avec celui de Sasuke, et les deux s'accrochèrent. Naruto se demanda en les fixant, comment pouvait-il ne pas l'aimer, quand il sentait son corps se gonfler pour lui. Plein de douceur, il rapprocha le visage qui le surplombait du sien et l'embrassa délicatement. Le baiser ne dura pas longtemps, juste le temps à Sasuke de glisser ses mains fraîches sous son tee-shirt et de remonter son vêtement jusqu'à ses pectoraux. Il se baissa et souffla son haleine chaude sur l'un des tétons, ce qui fit grogner le blond qui s'apprêtait à renverser la situation mais qui fut bloquer par Sasuke qui lui bloqua les mains contre le sol. Le brun sourit, classique mais efficace.

Le brun put alors profiter joyeusement de lui sans qu'il en rechigne vraiment. Le blond se laissait aller contre le sol dur, arquant son dos quand les ongles courts du brun venaient faire frissonner ses côtes. Le blond collait leur torse en se mordillant la lèvre du bas, soudainement prit d'un frisson quand Sasuke caressa le sceau ventral. Agréablement surpris, le brun réitéra l'action, appréciant de voir le blond gémir lascivement sous lui. Mais si le blond trouvait un plaisir intense, Sasuke lui commençait à s'ennuyer ferme, même si voir le blond avoir les joues rouges et les yeux vitreux lui plaisait beaucoup.

Il lâcha les poignets et avant que le blond ne cherche à réagir, il lui retira le tee-shirt puis il recaptura les mains qu'il replaça comme avant. Naruto grogna puis étira un lubrique sourire quand Sasuke entreprit de s'enlever lui-aussi son haut d'une seule main. Sentant les prises sur ses membres se relâcher sans vraiment disparaître, Naruto profita que Sasuke galère avec son haut pour renverser la situation et se redresser. Le brun finissant sur ses fesses, le blond s'assit quant à lui, sur ses cuisses. Il ne laissa pas le temps à une plainte de sortir en embrassant le brun directement. Ils laissèrent leurs mains vagabonder sur leur torse et dos nus quand le haut de Sasuke partit au large, se découvrant un peu plus.

Palpant, cherchant, griffant et caressant toujours plus loin, ils arrivèrent finalement à la frontière, leur pantalon devenus maintenant ennemis. Les ceintures et boutons furent enlever à la va vite sans qu'ils n'aient eu besoin de séparer leur bouches qui se mouvaient l'une contre l'autre, laissant leur occupantes se caresser voluptueusement.

Naruto qui avait toujours été plus aventureux que son futur amant, glissa une de ses mains vers le sexe de son partenaire, qu'il prit en main doucement et pétrit jusqu'à que Sasuke, s'arrache de sa bouche pour fermer les yeux et laisser un soupir lui échapper, faisant presque ronronner le blond de contentement. Il se permit d'appuyer avec plus de vigueur, voulant le voir succomber sous ses doigts. Sasuke se maintint grâce à la main qu'il avait posée derrière lui et sur la hanche découverte du moustachu. Puis, il entendit le blond murmurer son prénom et il ouvrit les yeux pour regarder son compagnon. Les yeux bleus qui brillaient de fierté, le fit redescendre et il arracha la main de son pantalon, retenant son propre soupir de déception. Il enjoignit le blond à se surélever et avec surprise, ils réussirent à enlever totalement le pantalon et le boxer du blond sans trop de difficulté.

Ce-dernier voulut que Sasuke soit aussi nu que lui mais c'était sans compter l'avis du brun qui le plaqua contre lui, arrachant une plainte à Naruto qui sentait son sexe frotter contre leurs peaux nues. Il n'eut pas le temps de protester que Sasuke, empoigna sa hampe et lui faisait endurer de vigoureux mouvements de pompes. Le corps de Naruto, il l'avait remarqué, était beaucoup plus sensible que le sien et Sasuke savait heureusement en jouer. Le blond s'accrochait désespérément aux épaules pâles et laissait le brun le guider peu à peu à la jouissance.

Au bord de la rupture, Naruto essaya de se dégager dans un élan d'énergie mais le brun le maintint en place, voulant voir le visage du blond pendant qu'il jouirait, ce qui ne tarda pas. Es-ce que Sasuke était déçu de ce qu'il avait vu ? Ô Kami-Sama, non. Il n'avait jamais vu le blond aussi beau qu'à cet instant. Blond qui d'ailleurs reprenait peu à peu ses pensées, ayant la furieuse envie de dormir. Mais ses neurones se rebranchèrent rapidement quand il sentit un doigt investigateur près de son intimité. Il s'apprêtait à protester quand il croisa le regard de Sasuke. Il eut un doux sourire et se dit qu'il pouvait bien le laisser faire ce soir. Après tout, il pourrait bien tourner la situation un autre jour, où le brun ne s'y attendrait pas.

Utilisant le sperme de Naruto, le brun commença à le préparer minutieusement à sa venue. Il écarta l'anneau malgré que Naruto grimaçait d'inconfort et quand il sentit ce-dernier assez détendu et prêt, il enleva ses doigts et se plaça à l'entrée. Le blond fronça les sourcils quand il vit que le brun n'avait même pas enlevé son pantalon. Sasuke eut un sourire d'excuse, qu'il accepta.

Il se crispa en sentant la tête du pénis mais se força à relâcher ses muscles pour ne pas se faire mal. Le brun était attentifs à ses crispassions du visage, et il s'en rendait compte ne pouvant s'empêcher de le trouver adorable à s'inquiété. S'accrochant à lui comme une huitre sur son rocher, il se força à se détendre encore plus quand il sentit le bassin de Sasuke contre ses fesses. Là, il inspira et expira fortement par le nez, faisant légèrement rire le brun en voyant en premier plan les narines du blond se gonfler et se dilater.

Sachant que le brun se moquait de lui, il lui pinça légèrement l'épaule pour se venger mais ne lui en voulut pas longtemps en voyant la douce lueur amusée dans les yeux abyssaux. Il lui sourit en retour et Sasuke comprit aussi qu'il pouvait commencer à bouger, bien que délicatement. Bougeant légèrement les hanches, il remarqua rapidement qu'il pouvait aller plus vite, et il augmenta la cadence avec plaisir.

Sentant que la position n'était pas des meilleures, il renversa le blond sur le dos et posa sa main à côté de son visage, tout en maintenant les fines hanches halées de l'autre pour continuer à bouger. L'angle plût à Naruto qui gémit longuement quand il tapa plus à gauche. Sasuke sourit au blond qui avait les yeux fermés et ne le voyait donc pas, mais il s'en fichait, il était fier d'avoir presque trouvé la prostate du premier coup. Sasuke le surplombait, lui cachant l'éclat de la lune, Naruto ouvrit les paupières et gémit en voyant le brun, les joues rouges d'effort et le sourire malicieux de le voir gémir. Beaucoup de personnes de la gente féminine voudraient être à sa place, mais c'était lui qui était là. Et le penser le fit sourire.

Il enroula ses jambes autour de la taille du brun et l'aida grâce à ses jambes à se propulser encore plus loin, touchant de plus en plus le centre de sa prostate. La main sur l'omoplate pâle, Naruto gémissait langoureusement face aux lents mais puissants coups de rein de brun qui frappaient toujours juste. Naruto, ne s'était jamais sentit aussi bien dans les bras de quelqu'un, il sentait le brun si profondément en lui mais personne n'avait pris le temps de lui faire l'amour aussi langoureusement et lentement.

« - Plus vite, Sasuke. »

Le brun ne dit rien mais lui sourit en réponse et accéléra le rythme jusqu'à ce que le blond soit obligé de fermer les yeux sous le plaisir, là il maintint la cadence, les rapprochant toujours plus de la jouissance grâce à ses coups de boutoirs. Sasuke, cependant, sentait qu'il partirait avant son amant et ça, pas question ! Il redressa le blond contre lui, tous les deux en positions assise. Et après quelques allées et venues, le brun mordit le blond à la base du cou, le faisant basculer de l'autre côté du plaisir où la jouissance le faucha pendant qu'il murmurait le prénom de son amant qu'il emmena avec lui juste après.

Ils n'avaient jamais jouis aussi fort, et l'épuisement les prit tous deux de court, car sans qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte, ils s'étaient déjà endormis sur le toit d'inconnus. Ils ne pensèrent pas aux problèmes du lendemain, préférant le doux sommeil ensemble.

Bon je ne vous cache pas que le lendemain, ils furent pris pour des pervers mais que quand la mère de la famille qui habitait en dessous vu que c'était le Hokage, elle leur dit simplement de partir, et de ne pas revenir faire leurs cochonneries sur son toit… Ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de répandre des rumeurs sur le chef du village, on ne peut pas tous avoir dans la vie.

 **Fin.**

* * *

 **Alors ? Qu'est-ce vous en pensez ?**

 ** _Note de Fin :_ **Cette note est pour tous ceux qui sont venus lire au moins deux de ma série de dix. Vous êtes choupinoux ^^. J'espère que ça vous a plu autant qu'à moi de se retrouver ici. J'espère que vous me pardonnerez mes fautes de français. Et je tiens surout à remercier ceux qui ont bien voulu laisser un (une ?) review, vous méritez de vivre plus qu'aucune autre personne, c'est moi qui vous le dis ! Je vous embrasse fort,

 _ **Léchouilles Baveuses,**_

 _ **IdéaLise.**_


End file.
